Playing a Death Game
by KosmikQuixotic
Summary: Arden never liked Sword Art Online, but she hates it even more now. She clicked a link that will change her life forever. Rated T for language and violence. (Lame summary is still lame.) -Temporary Hiatus-


**Hey! So you might have noticed that all of my fanfics so far are 'self-inserts' with the same exact character. The other day I realized I never actually mentioned I'm writing a real book, and Arden is the main character. This is basically practice on her, to see how I'll make her in different worlds and situations, and how she'll change. This fanfic is for Sword Art Online. If you haven't read the 2 prior to this, their titles are Another Life and Other Side of the Gate, based on Attack on Titan and Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**So, a little background on this. Playing a Death Game is set in the year 2013. Arden is 14 and an anime fan. She is, again, a different person than she is in the other stories. Different experiences, different situations, and so on and so forth. Arden dislikes Sword Art Online as an anime. The story begins with her hanging out with her anime-obsessed friends.**

**(Yes I realize the total lack of originality in the title, but I suck at coming up with good titles.)**

**On a side note, I also didn't like SAO at first, but when some of the hype died down, I decided it was okay. I like the idea of the story, and the third arc, GGO, is alright, though the second one sucked ass.**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shout. "Sword Art Online is _not _a good anime. It's completely over-hyped! Maybe the first arc was alright, but the second one was downright awful! Kirito and Asuna are the Gary Stu and Mary Sue of the century. Asuna is so dependent on Kirito, and don't even get me started on how predictable Kirito is. He is like, the ultimate template for generic male protagonist."

"Aw, calm down, Arden. I heard the light novels were pretty good." says Lissi.

"Yeah! I found the first one on Wattpad. It wasn't half-bad." adds Rena.

"Oh, whatever. Send me the link?" I ask with a smile.

"The second I get home." she grins.

* * *

><p>We leave the library, me with a dozen manga in my bag, Lissi with a stack of sci-fi novels, and Rena skipping along with her Kindle. We walk to Rena's house first, her gushing about some new anime she started the whole way.<p>

We sit in the kitchen, eating potato chips, and talking about our new teachers. It's our first year of high-school, and we are all freaked out. Middle school was so comfortable, just lazing around, book club every Wednesday. We'd walk home from school on Thursdays, because we'd hang out around all of our favorite clubs. We only had enough money to have book club, but we were tight with the advisors, so they let us hang around.

After we complain about how much high school sucks, Lissi and I walk to her house. Her and I are usually the quieter of our group, but we're all close. We stroll along in companionable silence. When we get to her apartment complex, we hug, and give our goodbyes.

My house is only a few blocks, so I walk alone, humming to myself.

"I'm home!" I shout when I open the door.

I sigh when no reply comes. Mom's at work and my sister is a total introvert.

I run upstairs, and forge my mom's signature on all the syllabi, and log into my email.

There's a new message from Rena in my inbox.

**Hey Arden!**

**Here's that Wattpad link you wanted. Light Novel**

**Also, I was messing around, and I found this website. You should totally check it out! It's like Sword Art Online for realsies. Play SWORD ART ONLINE free!**

**-Marena Jones**

I raise an eyebrow at the link for the game, then shrug my shoulders, and click it. My screen goes white, and I hit the computer. _Damn thing broke my laptop. _

Then a rainbow of colors explode across the screen, and I feel the strangest pulling sensation. Like I'm being pulled apart.

Then, my vision goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, so it'll serve as the prologue. I'll probably keep the chapters short in this fic, but maybe I'll update faster.<strong>

**In terms of my other ongoing fanfics, I'm having the worst case of writers block, and I can't think of a single idea. I have a really bad habit of starting something, then abandoning it for another project. It's really lame. The next chapter'll be up soon, yeah?**

****-*Note* _THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH_** Another Life-**


End file.
